sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from the United States Virgin Islands
This is a list of prominent people who were born in, lived in, or are otherwise closely associated with the United States Virgin Islands (which are composed of the islands of St. Croix, St. John, and St. Thomas). This list does not include people from the British Virgin Islands. The list covers notable individuals who have garnered international recognition in artistic, cultural, economic, historical, notorious, and political arenas. Actors * Lisa Canning (born 1966), television actress * Kelsey Grammer (born 1955), actor * Lawrence Hilton-Jacobs (born 1953), actor * Jasmin St. Claire (born 1970), adult film actress Artists * Fraser Kershaw, philanthropist, film artist * Fritz Melbye (1826–1869), marine painter; born in Denmark, lived and painted in the Danish West Indies * Camille Pissarro (1830–1903), artist, French Impressionist painter Athletes * Raja Bell (born 1976), professional basketball player * Tombi Bell (born 1979), former professional basketball player (sister to Raja Bell) * Livingstone Bramble (born 1960 on St. Kitts & Nevis; raised on St. Croix), former professional boxing champion * Jerry Browne (born 1966), professional baseball player * Joe Christopher (born 1935), first baseball player born in the territory to play in Major League Baseball * Horace Clarke (born 1940), professional baseball player * Callix Crabbe (born 1983), Major League Baseball Player (San Diego Padres) * Midre Cummings (born 1971), professional baseball player * Tim Duncan (born 1976), former professional basketball player for the San Antonio Spurs *Brasheedah Elohim, American-Israeli women's professional basketball player * Emile Griffith (1938–2013), professional boxing champion * Elrod Hendricks (1940–2005), professional baseball player and coach * Ray Hodge, former professional basketball player * Peter Holmberg (born 1960), Olympic sailor; as of 2016, the only member of the USVI Olympic Team to win an Olympic medal * Peter Jackson (1861–1901), Australian boxer born on St. Croix who won the World Colored Heavyweight Championship * John Jackson (born 1989), professional boxer (son of Julian Jackson; brother to Julius Jackson) * Julian Jackson (born 1960), former professional boxing champion * Julius Jackson (born 1987), professional boxer (son of Julian Jackson) * Milt Newton, former professional basketball player; administrator for multiple NBA teams * Calvin Pickering (born 1976), professional baseball player * "Sugar" Ray Seales (born 1952 in Saint Croix), the only American boxer to win gold in the 1972 Summer Olympics * Glen "Kimble" Williams, former professional basketball player Entrepreneurs * Sosthenes Behn (1882–1957), founder of the Puerto Rico Telephone Company and ITT Corporation * William Leidesdorff, (1810–1848), entrepreneur Historians * Arturo Alfonso Schomburg (1874–1938), historian, writer, activist, namesake of the Schomburg Center for Research in Black Culture; born in Puerto Rico to a mother from St. Croix, attended school on St. Thomas Models * Hannah Jeter (born 1990), Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue model; born and raised on St. Thomas Musicians * Alton Adams (1889–1987), musician, first black bandmaster in the United States Navy * Bennie Benjamin (1907–1989), composer * Delyno Brown, reggae artist * Vanessa Daou, international singer-songwriter, dancer, writer, poet * Jon Lucien (1942–2007), vocalist and musician; born on the island of Tortola and raised on Saint Thomas * Rock City, musical duo also known as R. City and Planet VI; formed 2003 in St. Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands * Theron Thomas, member of musical duo Rock City Nurses * Ianthe Blyden (1899–1984), pioneer of nursing at Knud Hansen Memorial Hospital on St. Thomas * Myrah Keating Smith (1908–1994), the only health provider on St. John for two decades Pharmacist * Albert Heinrich Riise (1810 – 1882), often referred to as A. H. Riise, was a Danish pharmacist and Rum manufacturer from St. Thomas in the Danish West Indies. Political leaders * Alexander Hamilton (1755–1804), first United States Secretary of the Treasury, an American "founding father", economist, and political philosopher; born in Nevis, raised on St. Croix * Archie Alexander (1888–1958), mathematician, engineer, former Governor of the Virgin Islands * Judah P. Benjamin (1811–1884), Secretary of the Treasury, Confederate States of America * Edward Wilmot Blyden (1832–1912), Liberian educator, writer, diplomat, and politician * Frank Rudolph Crosswaith (1892–1965), socialist and labor leader *Gabriel Milan governor from 7 May 1684 to 27 February 1686 *Ron De Lugo, St. Croix politician and former candidate for governor * Rothschild Francis (1891–1963), councilman, civil rights and labor leader * Hubert Henry Harrison (1883–1927), orator, political activist * William H. Hastie (1904–1976), jurist, lawyer, Governor of the Virgin Islands *Ulises Heureaux (1845–1899), former President of the Dominican Republic (mother born in Saint Thomas)[http://ariskelvyn.com/post/520614870/hijos-de-inmigrantes-en-republica-dominicana Hijos de Inmigrantes en República Dominicana] from ariskelvyn.com * Casper Holstein (1888–1944), humanitarian * Roy Innis (born 1934), African-American activist, civil rights leader * D. Hamilton Jackson (1884–1946), journalist, labor leader, attorney, judge * J. Raymond Jones (1899–1991), political leader, humanitarian * William Leidesdorff (1810–1848), entrepreneur * Juan Francisco Luis (1940–2011), 24th Governor of the U.S. Virgin Islands * Terence Todman (1926–2014), former U.S. ambassador * Ashley L. Totten (1884–1963), union leader, humanitarian * Denmark Vesey (1767–1822), slave revolt leader * Peter Carl Frederik von Scholten (1784–1854), Governor-General of the Danish West Indies from 1827 to 1848 Writers * Barbara Christian (1943–2000), educator and writer * Audre Lorde (1934–1992), writer, feminist, civil rights activist; born in New York, died on St. Croix * Karrine Steffans (born 1978), author * Tiphanie Yanique (born 1978), author; born and raised on St. Thomas See also *List of Eastern Caribbean people *Virgin Islands American References External links * University of the Virgin Islands: Profiles of outstanding Virgin Islanders (1972) * Media Library Services, Department of Education, St. Croix District: Profiles of Outstanding Virgin Islanders Category:Lists Category:United States Virgin Islands people Virgin Islanders People United States Virgin Islands